


can you feel my heart?

by fuglychan



Series: i think i'll like it here [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Past, Depression, Family Feels, Family Fluffs, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Illness, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Sleepy Bois Inc, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, TW: DARK THEMES, Team as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan
Summary: Wilbur gets sick, and Tommy gets insecure.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: i think i'll like it here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178900
Comments: 30
Kudos: 580
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	can you feel my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!! read the tags!!

Slowly but surely, Tommy started to grow. 

He started asking for things more often. Every night he would sneak into someone’s room. Most of the time, he sneaked into Techno’s bed. On the especially bad nights, he’d take to Phil. He’d never wake anyone up. He’d just lift up the blanket and curl up next to them, and he’d be gone in the morning. 

He started to smile more. Tommy, as it turns out, was really loud. When he laughed, it was harsh, and he would hit things. 

He didn’t like vegetables. He didn’t like storms or open windows. He didn’t like school. 

He liked dogs. He liked coke. He liked games. He liked Tubbo. 

Tommy didn’t do so well in his classes. He had trouble focusing, and when he came home to do homework, he’d sit with Techno. Wilbur sometimes helped, but Phil wasn’t much help. He didn’t have a knack for studies like his kids did. 

Phil always made a point for them to have dinner together. They all lived on different schedules, but without fail, they would have at least one meal together a day. 

Tommy didn’t mind it too much. 

Some days, the anxiety became too much. He wanted the others to know, but he also didn’t. Everything he felt was so conflicting. He couldn’t keep it straight. 

He was trying to figure things out. He figured home was a good place to start. 

Wilbur liked to play music, and some of his songs were really funny or really sad. Techno studied a lot, and when he wasn’t studying, he was playing a game. Phil was always tired after work, but he always spend time with his kids. 

They were all a little fucked up, and it became more prevalent as time went on. Somedays Wilbur couldn’t get out of bed. Somedays Techno would lock his door and not speak to anyone. 

Phil was patient. He was careful not to push anyone too far. He picked his words very carefully. 

He doesn’t know too much about Phil. One time when he snuck into his room, he found a photo of a girl he didn’t recognize. He didn’t ask about it. 

He had things he didn’t want the others to know, as well. 

Things got better at school, too. Tubbo’s mom still didn’t like him, and the school kept a close eye on him. 

Tubbo would get defensive any time someone said anything about it. They were really close, and they tried to spend as much time as possible with one another. 

He hadn’t seen Dream since that day, and he really tried to keep it that way. 

“Wilbur?” 

He hadn’t come to get him that morning. Tommy had peered in at the bundled sheets. He climbed up on the bed. Wilbur was shaking in his sleep. When he put a hand on his forehead, he recoiled with how warm it was. “You’re so warm.” Wilbur mumbled in his sleep before rolling over. “I’m gonna go get help.” 

Techno was passed out. The man barely slept as it is, so he didn’t want to wake him up. 

And Phil had already left for the morning. 

“Okay,” Tommy said, interlocking his fingers. “Bad news: everyone’s gone. Good news, you got me! I can take care of you.” Wilbur groaned in his sleep. “Don’t worry. I’ll… Get water.” 

Tommy didn’t really know how to take care of a sick person. He texted Phil and returned with a water bottle. He watched over Wilbur for the majority of the day. He didn’t move much or talk. He sat with him anyways, refusing to leave his side. 

Tommy tried to cook something, but it didn’t come out edible. He ended up emptying out a can into a bowl and heating it up. “Wilbur?” he prodded, shaking the man ever so slightly. “I made you some food.” 

Wilbur cracked open his eyes. Tommy helped him sit up as he could barely move without wincing. “Thanks,” he croaked out, reaching out for the soup with shaky hands. He couldn’t hold it without it spilling so he took it back. He lifted up the spoon to his mouth, and Wilbur raised an eyebrow but let him feed him anyways. 

He wiped at his face once he was done. “You sound like ass.” Tommy put his head up to his chest. 

“It’s just an asthma cold,” Wilbur said. “I’ll be fine. Happens when the weather changes.” Tommy pouted. He didn’t like the sound his chest made with every exhale. He grabbed Wilbur tightly. “Can I help you, Tommy?” 

“Hurry up and get better, dumbass.” 

Wilbur laughed, breaking off into a harsh cough. “It’d be hard not to,” he said, grabbing a piece of his hair in between his fingers. “I have such a good caretaker.” 

“I’m not giving you any spongebath,” he said quickly. Wilbur laughed again. 

Tommy could listen to it forever. 

Wilbur fell asleep again, and Tommy refused to leave. 

“Tommy?” Techno called, walking into the room. “Oh, it’s that time of year, huh?” 

He sunk on top of the bed to lean over and press a kiss to Wilbur’s sweaty forehead. “Really overdid it…” 

“This happens alot?” 

Techno nodded. “He’ll be fine soon enough. He just needs to take it easy.” He broke out into a grin. “He’s been roughhousing too much with a certain somebody.” 

“He starts it.” 

“You don’t have to worry,” he said. “I’ll take his place until he gets better.” 

“How generous of you.” 

Wilbur stirred in his sleep, and Tommy fell next to him. “You don’t have to stay with him.” It was pointless. Nothing he could say would pull him from his side. “I’m going to run out and buy some medicine.” 

Phil came home before Techno did. “Oh, Wilbur,” he said, rushing to his side as soon as he was home. He took his temperature, careful not to wake him up. 

“He’s been sleeping all day,” Tommy said, startling Phil. 

“I didn’t see you there, Toms.” He was in the corner, knees hugged to his chest. “You been in here all day?” He nodded. “Why don’t you go wash up? I’ll watch over him.” Tommy didn’t budge. “What’s worrying you?” 

For one, how quickly he could see through him. 

“What if something happens when I leave?” 

“I’ll be right here.” 

_ But I won’t be.  _

“Come here, Tommy.” He obeyed, climbing up on the bed next to Phil. “When Wilbur gets sick, you just have to monitor his temperature. As long as he’s under 103, he’s okay.” 

“What’s he at?” 

“Only 101.” Tommy bit his lip. He didn’t like this. “It’ll start dropping soon - once he gets some medicine.” He eyed the bowl on the nightstand. “Soup is also really helpful.” 

“I knew that one,” he chirped back, smiling. “He ate a good bit today.” 

“You did a good job taking care of him,” he praised. “I’ll take over so you can go wash up.” 

Tommy nodded, climbing off the bed. “I’ll be right back, Wilbur.” 

As soon as he was out of the room, Wilbur cracked an eye open. “You got quite the nurse there.” 

“I was scared to cough in front of him.” 

Tommy took the quickest shower in existence. By the time he was out, Techno was arriving home with medicine in hand. 

He was already looking better a few hours later. 

“See? What’d I tell you?”

Wilbur  _ had  _ looked a lot better than earlier. He was sat up, and the pigment had returned to his skin. “It’s all thanks to you,” Wilbur cooed, reaching out to snag ahold of Tommy. His grip was loose, but Tommy fell against him anyways. It didn’t take much to wraggle Tommy in for a hug these days. 

“All I did was heat some canned soup.” He brushed his hair out of his face. 

“Nonsense,” he sang. “But you know what would make me  _ even better _ ?” 

“What?” 

Tommy sat up straight in the bed, grabbing fistfuls of Wilbur’s sweaty shirt. “Oh, I don’t know,” Wilbur sighed dramatically, turning his head. 

Techno leaned against the doorway with new clothes in hand, but Phil quickly got up and stopped him for a second. “What?” Tommy repeated, oblivious to the grinning man behind him. Even Wilbur was hiding a smirk as he covered his mouth and turned away. “What can I do?” 

He sighed dramatically, falling against the bed with a hand over his eyes. “I just don’t think you could handle it.” 

Tommy fumed. “Of course I can!” he boomed. “I’ll do anything to make you feel better!” 

He was so fucking cute that Phil staggered, grabbing onto Techno for support, but he wasn’t much better. 

“Really, Tommy?” Finally pulling his composure together, Wilbur faced him, mustering the most pathetic face he could. “You’d help me?” 

“Yes!” he yelped, pulling him up in a white-knuckle grip. “What can I do?” 

“Just a little peck,” he said, patting his cheek. Tommy went deathly still. “It’d just make me feel so much better.” 

Phil couldn’t hold it together. There was no way Tommy wasn’t going to lose his shit and rage. It was just a matter of time. 

Wilbur was gonna push him too far. 

“That’s really what you need?” 

“Yes,” Wilbur sighed. 

It was safe to say that not a single person in that room had expected Tommy to lean over and press a short kiss against Wilbur’s forehead. “Tommy!” Wilbur screeched, sitting back up. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it!” 

Tommy panicked, face going white. He stumbled off the bed, making a run for it, but Phil caught him as he tripped over the blanket. “You bastard! You were,” he said, pointing a finger at him, “just messin’ with me! You sick asshole!” 

“Tommy, Tommy,” Wilbur cooed, smiling ear to ear. “You’re so cute. I was just teasing you; I didn’t expect you to do it.” 

Something tells them Tommy didn’t expect him to do it either. 

Tommy wiped his mouth and glared at them. “You’re a sick fuck,” he repeated. 

Phil tapped his chin, trapping those lost eyes with his. “Wilbur’s sorry,” he apologized on his behalf. “But you gotta understand, Tommy,” he said, cupping his cheek, “You are really cute. Can’t really blame him.” 

Tommy twisted away from him, but when he left the room, he had a smile on his face. 

He didn’t go far. He stayed near Wilbur’s room, just in case. He had full intentions of sneaking back in there, but he didn’t want to risk either of them seeing him. 

Techno had walked right past him, and he sunk against a drawer. 

“I’m 24, Phil,” Wilbur was mumbling. Tommy had his ear pressed against the door, trained to listen to every word. “You don’t have to read me a story.” 

“You used to love my stories,” Phil said. 

“They were bad.” Wilbur coughed weakly, and Tommy couldn’t help but peak his head around the corner. 

Wilbur looked so… so young. He was the oldest out of the three of them, but right now, he just looked like a tired, lost little kid. 

They all were, really, but it was easy to forget surrounded by one another. 

“You hung on to every word.” 

“The endings were very anticlimatic,” Wilbur countered. “You’d be a terrible novelist.” 

“Fine. No more stories for you.” 

“I’m 24!” When he chanced looking around the corner again, Phil was helping him lay down. 

Phil thought for a moment. “How about a real story, then?” 

Wilbur nodded, head falling into his hands as Phil stroked his fingers through his curls. “There once was a man,” he said, quickly interrupting himself, “a very young, handsome man.” 

Wilbur’s smile was covered by the blankets pulled to his nose. “Everything in his life was good. He liked his job. He loved his wife.” 

Tommy gasped softly, quickly hiding back behind the corner. 

No one seemed to notice. 

“But… it wasn’t all good,” he continued. “Although he didn’t know what… he was missing something. He didn’t realize what he was missing until one day… He wanted a child. A family.” He was smiling so softly. “There were a lot of kids who needed homes. A lot of who had been in the system for a long, long time.” 

“There was one boy, an older kid. He had never gone near  _ any  _ of them during the visits. He didn’t talk, and he wouldn’t look anyone in the eye. He’d sit in the corner for hours on end, and he never moved.” 

“One day, he requested a visit with the boy. Nothing was different. He didn’t move, nor look him in the eye. He would get ignored everytime they met.” 

“Yet, he kept meeting with the boy. There was something… with every visit, he seemed to open just a bit more than the day before. When he brought a book with him, he’d peer over the pages. He loved stories. He loved it even more when people read them aloud to him.” 

“He had a lot of potential. Probably was the smartest kid in there. Even if his grades didn’t show it.” 

“But… he just knew. He knew this kid. And he grew up so well, so strong. Turns out just a little bit of love and he was so  _ talented.”  _

“What was he good at?” 

He’d almost forgotten Wilbur was there. 

“Pretty much everything.” He started counting on his fingers. “He made straight A’s, went through novels like magazines. He was great at burning food.” Wilbur scowled at him. “And, when he was really happy, he would sing. His voice was so sweet, like a little angel.” 

“And then what happened?” 

“I dunno. I think gifted kid anxiety hit him or something.” Wilbur let out a cackle. “He was loved very much by his family.” 

Wilbur’s eyes fluttered shut. “And then… what?” 

“He probably fell asleep,” Phil said, leaning over. Wilbur huffed slightly, but he was falling asleep anyways. Tommy put his hand against the floorboard, startling himself as it creaked. He quickly backed up as Phil kneeled off the bed. 

He shouldn’t have been intruding. It wasn’t his place. Honestly, he had just wanted to make sure Wilbur was okay. 

Not that he could say that either. 

Luckily, Phil didn’t look around the nightstand. He didn’t seem to notice it, and if he did, he didn’t really care. 

Even after the scare, he didn’t want to run off. He was entranced by the scene. Part of him was content watching over them, and another part was a little jealous. He didn’t deserve to be jealous, and he hated that the ugly emotion was taking over him. 

But he wanted that too. 

“Looks like we have a little spy.”

Tommy hadn’t heard him coming. He quickly jumped up off the floor, but he didn’t want to make too much noise. 

Techno was a smug little bastard, crossing his arms over his chest. “I…” He needed a lie. And quickly. “I saw… a mouse. It ran right by me.” 

He was unimpressed. “A mouse, really?” 

“Yup.” That was the lie. He was sticking with it. 

“You think it went into Wil’s room?” 

… “Yes.” 

“And you think you’re gonna find it,” he drawled, stepping in front of the door only to be yanked back by Tommy, “by eavesdropping on them?” 

“Shh!” Tommy hushed, using all his might to pull him further away from the door, “Stop it.” 

“You’re just looking for a rat, right?” 

“...It was a mouse.” 

Techno ruffled his hair, grabbing his wrist suddenly and lifted him into a fireman’s carry. “Why’re you spying on them, Tommy?” 

“Put me down!” he hissed. 

Techno walked into the living room, holding him over the couch. “Not till you tell me why.” 

“Abuse!” Tommy cried, hitting his back. “Put me down, shithead!” 

“You better quiet down unless you wanna wake up Wilbur.” 

Tommy stiffened. “Why’re you being mean?” 

Techno dropped him suddenly. He braced for impact, but he was just thrown on the couch. Techno sighed before dropping next to him. “I can’t see right through you. I’m not a mind-reader.”

_ Really? Cause it feels like it, sometimes.  _

“Are you mad because Wilbur didn’t give you a kiss back earlier?” 

Tommy fumed. “That’s definitely not it!” 

“So there is something?” 

He clenched his fist. “No.” 

Techno rose, grabbing his fists. “A spy and a liar? You’re not making this look good.” He caught him in a headlock before giving him a noogie. “Just tell me. Don’t be a wuss.” 

He huffed. “Fine!” 

Techno put his chin in his open palm. “I’m listening.” 

He took in a deep breath before continuing. “I… don’t really have a reason.” 

“Oh, Wil--” 

“Stop!” He instantly stopped. “I was just… curious. Wanted to make sure he was safe.” 

Techno smiled, beckoning Tommy to scoot closer. “Uh-huh,” he hummed. “That’s it?” 

“No.” He was reluctant to admit it. “I… I wanted to listen to a story, too. I don’t know much about any of you.” 

Techno rested his elbow on the couch. “What do you want to know?” 

He fiddled with his hands. “It’s… I just want to know, you know?” He looked to his lap. “I want to know you better.” 

“I’m not good at telling stories, but…” He looked to Tommy. “Okay. I’ll tell you about when Phil found me.” Tommy looked up, listening attentively. “Wilbur had been living him for about three years when they found me. I was homeless. I don’t know for how long I was on the streets.” 

It wasn’t easy for him to talk about, he could tell. 

“I picked a fight with Wilbur, but he didn’t get scared. He started crying and begging for Phil to take me home.” His eyes widened in surprise. “It wasn’t long before I was legally adopted.” 

“How long ago was that?” 

“Seven years?” he guessed. “Sometimes, I wish it was sooner. It took me a while to adjust. You’re doing a lot better than I did.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh, yeah,” he said. “I got sent home all the time. Wilbur would doctor me up when he could, but I’d pick fights with anyone I could. I had ‘violent tendencies.’ It was difficult, losing old habits. It was easier to get hit than to be held.” 

Tommy reached out, grabbing his coat. “Thank you.” He seemed to falter. “For telling me.” 

He grinned. “We need to work on you asking for things,” he said, tone lighting up. “Come on. Tell me what’s on your mind.” 

“I wanted to give you a hug,” he confessed. “Is that okay?” 

Techno answered him by pulling him on his lap. He wrapped his hands around his neck and curled against him. “Were you scared?” 

He put a comforting hand on the back of his head. “I was  _ so  _ scared.” Tommy bit his lip. “It gets better, slowly but surely. The things you struggled with start to get easier.” 

It didn’t seem like it. “It’s just so hard.” 

“I know,” he said, monotone voice ever so soothing. “We’re gonna help you in every way we can. You’re already doing so good, Tommy.” He pulled away suddenly. “How about you go practice with Phil?” Tommy groaned. “Okay, baby steps, baby steps.” 

Tommy wanted to stay here, curled up inside his coat. The man was always so warm, so easy with his touches that it was hard to believe how he used to be. “I guess it’s my turn to ask you something since you’ve been so brave.” Tommy hummed, too tired to really think about it. “Is it okay if I give you a kiss?” 

That was enough to wake up Tommy. He squirmed away from him, and Techno just laughed. “Stop messin’ with me!” 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, joyous almost. “I get jealous too.” That stopped him, and he looked up at him with wet eyes. 

“Are you baiting me again?” 

“I’m not.” 

Tommy hesitated. His face was a dark red. “Do what you want.” Something dangerous flashed over Techno’s face, and he pressed the most slobbery kiss on his cheek, and Tommy squealed. “What the fuck is that?” 

“A raspberry,” he chirped back. 

Tommy wiped it off his cheek. “That’s nasty!” When Techno moved to do it again, he shoved him playfully. “It felt weird.” 

“It tickled.” That’s one thing that annoyed him about Techno. He was an English major, and he’d often try and guess what he was saying, what he meant. He was constantly analyzing him. 

Tommy scrunched his nose up at the word. “It was gross. Why’d you do that?” 

“Dunno,” he shrugged. That pissed him off more. “Phil used to do it all the time.” 

“You’re so weird,” he said, but he curled back against him. 

Techno hummed, holding the boy against him. His chest rumbled when he spoke. “I still think you should go in there. You wanted to ask him something, right?” 

“Later,” he settled with, opening his eyes slightly. “For now… I just wanna stay here with you.” The bold words coming from his mouth shocked even him. “Is that okay?” he asked quickly. 

“Of course it’s okay, Tommy.” 

_ He held on to the boy just as tightly as he held him. _

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is short but school work suck kfoajsfkas thank u guys so much tho i seriously love u all so much


End file.
